


Whizzvin Headcanons

by Kuraagins



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title babey(All of these can also be found on my tumblr @kuraagins :) )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy these are messy and all over the place but I hope they’re good lmao

• They always cook together in the kitchen, particularly in the morning they’ll make breakfast together whilst listening to music and dancing (badly) around each other.  
• Speaking of music, they definitely argue over what to listen to  
• Marvin is a fan of slower ballads whereas Whizzer loves the faster, catchy songs.  
• They can both agree though: Africa by Toto absolutely slaps and that’s their favourite song.  
• Whizzer is definitely not a morning person though, so whenever Marvin wakes up first he gets up and brings Whizzer breakfast in bed.  
• Sidenote: Whizzer has a terrible bed head and normally spends close to an hour styling his hair to make it look perfect.  
• Like it’s bad. It sticks up in every direction and Marvin loves to tease him about it even though he thinks it makes Whizzer look very cute  
• They’re also super affectionate towards each other  
• Like, they have to be in contact at all times  
• Jason always gets really embarrassed whenever they kiss (which is a lot of the time)  
• He also gets embarrassed because they are both in competition to be Jason’s number one fan  
• Like at his baseball games they’re both trying to out-yell each other to cheer for him  
• Don’t even get me started on parents evenings  
• Trina and Mendel would be those parents who take on board the constructive criticism the teachers give  
• But Marvin and Whizzer would just be like “???????? Our son is perfect?????”  
• So all of Jason’s teachers hate them  
• They’d also be super into cooking shows too  
• Especially Marvin  
• He’s that person who scoffs at the contestants whenever they make tiny mistakes  
• “Babe, can you believe she forgot to egg wash her bread?”  
• “Marvin you literally undercooked macaroni and cheese today”  
• Marvin is always using pet names for Whizzer  
• Anything like honey, baby, sweetheart, sunshine, beautiful, darling. If you can think of it Marvin has called Whizzer it.  
• Whizzer always pretends to hate it but secretly it makes his heart soar  
• One time Marvin called him “my rose” and Whizzer got so flustered he couldn’t even speak, let alone pretend to protest.  
• For sure, Whizzer is the clean one and Marvin is the messy one.  
• Whenever he gets ready for bed, Whizzer is hanging all of his clothes up neatly in the closet  
• And Marvin just… drops all of his clothes to the floor and crawls into bed  
• Whizzer gets mad every time.  
• “If you’re gonna insist on wearing that shit at least take good care of it!”  
• And he’ll grumble and tidy up after him before getting into bed lying away from Marvin and try and stay mad for as long as possible  
• But he’ll quickly give in when Marvin starts kissing his shoulders and neck and whispering sweet compliments.  
• Whenever Marvin does clean up though, Whizzer is so proud of him and treats him extra specially  
• Whizzer also won’t go to bed without telling Marvin he loves him.  
• No matter how bad they fight, he can’t get over their break up so he makes sure Marvin knows that his love is unconditional because of that underlying fear he still has.  
• That’s pretty much the number one way to get Marvin to back down from a fight, too.  
• Whenever he hears Whizzer say those words his heart just melts and he can’t bear to be mad at him anymore.  
• Marvin is also the only person who can calm down Whizzer when he gets upset.  
• Unlike Marvin who cries at everything, it takes a lot to make Whizzer break down  
• So Marvin will sit him down, stroke his hair and let him cry until he wants to talk about it  
• And then he’ll keep him occupied until he feels better  
• Normally they’ll just watch TV, or Whizzer will do little doodles in his notepad  
• Whizzer loves to draw, even if its just little doodles, and if he’s had a bad day Marvin will even let him draw up his arm  
• One day Marvin gets one of Whizzer’s smaller doodles tattooed onto his arm, because he wants a small piece of Whizzer with him at all times.  
• Whizzer gets so overwhelmed by how sweet this is he cries, and Marvin freaks out thinking that he’s done something wrong  
• But Whizzer manages to calm himself down and just tells Marvin how happy he is to be with him  
• Which makes Marvin cry  
• Whizzer also likes to draw on little notes that he leaves for Marvin around the house  
• Just little things like “I love you” and “I hope you have a great day” to brighten up his day  
• He’ll leave them in Marvin’s bag too when he goes to work so he’ll find them in the middle of the day  
• If Marvin starts crying in the middle of the office, his co-workers have learned just to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst?? Maybe?? Idk, enjoy! <3

-When they first get together Whizzer purposefully emotionally distances himself from Marvin which is one of the main reasons they fight so much. 

-He’d just gotten out of a very open relationship with a guy he thought he loved but when Whizzer tried to convince him that he was the only man for him the other guy completely cut him out of his life. 

-So when he starts seeing Marvin he makes sure not to get emotionally invested again. 

-He fights with him and complains and doesn’t let himself enjoy anything with him apart from their angry, emotionless sex. 

-Which of course pisses Marvin off because he just wants to be loved damn it. 

-He’d spent so long in the closet he just wanted a normal functioning relationship but here he was falling for a guy that didn’t even fucking care about him. 

-So they fight even more because neither of them communicate properly with the other until their relationship crumbles apart and they break up. 

-After the two year split they both try their best to make it work. 

-Marvin hadn’t seriously seen anyone else during their breakup. He’d tried going on dates and slept around with a couple of guys he’d picked up from bars but it was tough to find someone who wanted that serious relationship he was so desperate for. Not to mention that over the two years he could never stop thinking about Whizzer.

-Whizzer on the other hand spent a lot of time sleeping around, but every time he just felt so empty and dissatisfied afterwards, and he realises too late that he actually was in love with Marvin. 

-They actually learn how to communicate with   
each other effectively, which was particularly hard for Marvin considering he’d spent the better part of his life hiding who he really was and burying his emotions. 

-Whizzer coaxes him into speaking comfortably about his emotions by talking to Marvin about his. 

-He tells him about little things (like how it calms him down when Marvin plays with his hair) and bigger things, like Whizzer’s relationship before Marvin and why that made him so distant when they were first together. 

-One time after they have a particularly bad argument, Whizzer storms off and shuts himself in their room. 

-Marvin slams the front door and goes for a walk around the block, both to calm himself down and give Whizzer his own space. 

-When he gets back, he tentatively knocks on the bedroom door - his apology at the ready - and when Whizzer doesn’t reply he slowly opens the door, giving him ample time to yell at him to go away. 

-His heart immediately shatters when he sees Whizzer sobbing on their bed, running a hand through his own hair in an attempt to soothe himself. 

-“Fuck baby I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he rambles, crawling onto the bed and pulling Whizzer into his arms, his hand immediately going to stroke Whizzer’s hair softly. 

-They stay like that, both crying, until Whizzer calms down enough to explain to Marvin that he hates it when he raises his voice or calls Whizzer stupid. 

-In return Marvin tells him that he got mad because he was jealous of Whizzer flirting with other men, and he promises to try his best not to raise his voice and never call Whizzer stupid again, no matter the context 

-And then they have soft, loving make-up sex and continue to have a functioning and healthy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m more than happy to take requests if anyone has any, hope you enjoy <333


End file.
